


Eurydike

by Minatoast



Category: Persona 3 Portable
Genre: Dark, Eurydike, F/M, Minato March, Minatoast, Romance, Yuki Nakamura - Freeform, gloomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatoast/pseuds/Minatoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction is about the female main character of Persona 3 Portable, containing various Social Links and characters. I plan on writing it till the very end but with more "darkness" and "realism" in it as I believe the Main Char often acts like a complete badass when normal people would just scream and hide in the bathroom ... At least I know I would. </p>
<p>So the story starts where the game does, with a ride by train to Iwatodai. My version of the female Main Char is called Yuki Nakamura and well, if you want to know how my story differs from the original feel free to take a look.</p>
<p>So: I hope you have fun! </p>
<p>And: Memento Mori</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eurydike

**Author's Note:**

> Well first things first: english is not my native language so please, feel free to correct me when I'm making mistakes with grammar or stuff like that, but please be gentle! I tend to be tender-hearted from time to time :>
> 
> Second, this short cut here is the prologue of the story. I wrote it a little while ago but I promise, I will get better with my english! So don't loose your hope in me!
> 
> Last but not least: I wrote the original "Eurydike" in german so for the folks who want to read it in german (the german version has more chapters already because I write the story in german and translate it then by myself) here's the link to the german Fanfiction:
> 
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5166d6150002fb3306a11171/1/Eurydike
> 
> And now please, have fun!

The girl was sitting barefoot on the floor in front of the sink. She was panting, her left fist pressed against her forehead, the right clutching a gun. The tap behind her was turned on, the noise of the rushing water suffused the room, the light of the setting sun bathed it in bright orange light. Shaking, with her eyes opened wide, she took the gun in both hands and put it on her forehead, between strands of her brunette hair. Her breath was getting heavier and she started sweating. She swallowed, welding beads were running down her cheeks and were dropping on her school uniform and her pink vest.  
One last flare-up of panic in her light brown eyes, before she closed them and her shaking fingers slowly squeezed the trigger.  
Her panting became sobbing when she lowered her hand and the gun fell down on the floor beneath her naked feet.


End file.
